Letting Go
by move them hands
Summary: His whole life crumbles at his feet when finally the truth of who his family really are comes out. Breaking the bonds to his parents Naruto sets out to build a shaking relationship with a man he just found out is still living, his father...YAOI, no incest


Ok this is a really serious story and it involves drug-use and such. This first chapter is really angsty.

Couples will come later on, not an incest story.

Hope you enjoy!

--/--/--

The thin streaks of light that trickled in through the small slits in the blinds fell happily on the blonde haired boy's face, gently caressing his skin in a soft good morning. The teens lips twitched as his nose crinkled, "Go away sunshine I'm not ready for you yet." he moaned as his body flipped over and hugged his thick black blanket over his head.

"I don't think it cares if you are ready or not Naruto, you have to get up." A chuckling voice called from the doorway as his door scraped across the carpet to open completely.

Narrowed blue eyes glared at the blonde haired woman standing at his door, "Come on mom its Saturday. Don't I get to sleep in today?" The woman snorted as she stepped in her son's room and walked toward the teens bed. Slowly she bent over with a caring smile until her fingers hooked around the blanket, then a devilish smirk plastered her face as she ripped the blankets from the youth and threw them to the floor chuckling to herself.

The teen cried out as he coiled into a small ball to absorb his own warmth back. "Come on that was mean! Such a cruel mom!" The teen's eyes were suddenly large and pooled with tears as he looked up with a quivering lower lip.

"Yeah Naruto that hasn't worked on me in _years_ so get your ass up before I get your father in here." A slow smirk reclaimed her lips as she saw the boy jump from his bed and shuffle over to his dressers as he groaned.

"Keep that old pervert on a leash."

"Like that'el happen." the woman chuckled as she walked out of the room leaving her son to get ready for the day.

Out in the living room Jiraiya and Tsunade sat on there large couch as their son finally shuffled out of down the hallway and plopped none-to-gracefully on the lazyboy before them. The teen's mouth stretched impossibly as his head turned to face the clock, "Irits rat ervein seven." the blonde growled as his yawn finished.

"Yeah well it may not even be seven o'clock but its time we go out...its been a week since your eighteenth birthday and we want to..." the woman turned to her husband with a concerned look and received a small nod, she turned back to Naruto with a false smile, "show you something."

A goofy grin plastered the blonde's face as he nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? I want to see whatever it is." The boy jumped up and started for the door, ripping his jacket from the rack and pulling it on. He turned as his father patted him on back, the man's white hair fell partially over his eyes as a hint of a sad smile tugged on his lips before he pulled his arm back and walked past the blonde.

"Come on sweetie." The woman said as she hooked arms with Naruto and started walking them both out of the house. The cool morning breeze pressed against the exposed skin of the teens cheeks and played gently with his long spiky locks. A soft scent of dew and crisp autumn leaves flooded his nostrils, relaxing the teen as he shut his eyes slightly to take in the wonderful feel of morning. The door to the back right passenger side was opened by his mom as he slid in slowly smiling his thanks before she turned and climbed in herself.

The car ride was silent, so silent that it started to unnerve the young man somewhat; the tension in the air was enough to suffocate him as he wiggled around in the back seat and looked from his father to his mother with worry encasing his voice as it pulsed through his veins. "Whats going on?" the teen asked as he raised a brow at his side glancing father.

"You will know soon enough Naruto." His father's firm voice reassured as they turned left into a large nearly empty parking lot. Another yawn broke through the blonde's lips, he tried to keep one eye pealed to read the passing sign and as soon as they did pass it the yawn broke and his panicked eyes whipped forward.

"A rehab clinic?! What the hell?! I'm not doing any drugs!"

His parents couldn't help but chuckle sadly to themselves as they nodded, "We know _you_ aren't Naruto...but there is something we have to tell you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as spoke in a low voice. "You already said that...now tell me what it is."

Jiraiya took a deep breathe as he unbuckled and turned to face his son more, "Naruto...Tsunade and I aren't...we aren't..." his lower lip disappeared between his teeth as his eyes softened while staring at the alarmed teen.

"You aren't what?!" The teen demanded as his heart slammed against his chest and his vision started to blur with panic, his parents had never acted like this before, they had never been so held back and afraid to say something and sitting in front of a rehab clinic while acting this way wasn't helping in the least bit.

"Naruto sweetheart...Jiraiya and I aren't your blood parents." The woman finished for her husband.

Suddenly the blonde's large blue orbs went wide with shock, tears glistening over the glassy surface and swelling over his lids. "No...no...no thats not ...you are...why are you saying this? ...why...what...THATS NOT RIGHT!" The blonde screamed as his face went from shocked to hurt. "Do you hate me that much that you would tell me I'm not yours?! Did you bring me here because you knew I'd be so pathetic as to turn to drugs?! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS TO ME?!'

Though his sudden outburst shocked his parents for a moment, concern, understanding, and love soon lined their expressions as his father spoke, "Naruto it is true...Naruto we aren't saying this to hurt you, hating you is so far from how we feel for you son...We told you this now because we feel you are old enough to deal with it...we didn't want you living with the shame of knowing who your real parent is. We just..." his words were cut short as Naruto lunged forward, rage flooding his eyes.

"SHAME?! YOU BETTER TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON **NOW**!" His fingers gripped the top of his mother's seat as his nearly blood red eyes glared from his mother to his father until his mother spoke.

"Your blood mother died a little after you were one...and your father."

She drifted away as her head turned away, "What did he kill himself or something? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Naruto's eyes were dancing back and forth between his parents as he waited impatiently for one of them to answer his questions.

"No Naruto...your father is "alive"...he is in this building right now. We never wanted you to know about him, didn't want you to know you shared blood relations with someone the likes of your father. Your father turned to drugs soon after your mother died so we all shunned him and took you into our family."

At this point Naruto was shaking with fury as he stared down at the floor board, "His name?!" Naruto growled as his muscles shook uncontrollably.

"Your father's name is Minato Namikaze" Tsunade's softened voice said as her arm stretched out. Naruto felt the gentle fingers caress slowly down his cheek before he opened up the car door and yanked himself out.

Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped and quickly ripped open their own car doors and hurried after the storming teen. Naruto stomped straight toward the entrance as he roared back to his trailing parents, "How could you abandoned him?! HE WAS YOUR FAMILY! MY FAMILY AND YOU LEFT HIM ALONE BECAUSE YOU WHAT?!"

The teen whipped around revealing his tear streaked face and already swollen eyes as his lip quivered uncontrollably resulting in a small cracking of his voice, "Thought that he was somehow below you because his heart was broken and the only thing he knew to turn to was drugs?! You are cold hearted bastards! He needed someone! Not for the only ones he had left to turn from him and call him worthless and to rip away his only son! I want nothing to do with either of you two after today."

At first Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward pointing at the already retreating back of his former son but Tsunade's hand came up and smacked his chest as she shook her head, "Just follow dear...that's all we can do for now." The tall husky man simply nodded as he took off to continue behind the blonde.

Naruto stomped up to the receptionists desk and whispered two throaty words, "Minato Namikaze." The woman's eyes searched the down turned face of the teen with a raised eyebrow, her lips parted to speak but she was stopped from saying anything as the two adults stepped up behind the teen and nodded. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the three people, her finger absentmindedly pushed the enter button as her bubble gum snapped.

"We were expecting you. Thank you for being on time." a man with a neatly tucked white button up shirt announced as he approached the trio. "I'll take you to his room right a now if you'd just follow me."

The adults nodded as the blonde male simply turned and headed in the same direction as the doctor, glaring at his shoes. Empty thoughts pounded in his head as his heart slammed inside his chest feeling as if it would shatter his ribs, his legs were slightly trembling as his breathes came in pants.

He couldn't believe everything they had just been said to him. His whole life had been a lie, his "parents" whole facade of kindness and open heartedness was all a lie, they were monsters that loved only what was molded into their picture of what was acceptable.

His rage seethed inside, seeming to boil his insides as it turned his mind into gooe...no he would certainly be unable to live with them after this...all their lies...all their falseness...how could people be so cruel to turn away their own family...and smile about it...think that it is alright, that it is the right choice and somehow they are the good people in this. Suddenly every positive image of his parents was shattered like glass in his mind, he could feel them all slipping slowly from his mind and smashing into the ground with a deafening crash.

All his life, all his beliefs, his views had changed in a few minutes. Never did he think he could turn from his "parents" so quickly, but they already felt dead to him. It left a hollow ache in his chest as he continued forward.

Finally at the door at the end of the hall the man leading them stopped and slowly wrapped his long boney fingers around the metal handle and turned slowly. The door squealed open like it was aged with a thousand years of rust until it stopped after opening a few feet.

Naruto barged past the side stepping man and into the small brightly lit room. The boys body pulled back hesitantly as he saw the figure of a man huddled in a tight shaking ball on a small twin sized bed on the other side of the room. Fingers pressed lightly on his shoulder in gesture that was meant to be reassuring but the teen whipped around and growled, "Stay away from him, you have already done enough damage. Leave us alone."

You could see the anger swirling in his guardians eyes but they didn't say a word as the backed up and motioned for him to continue. The blonde stepped forward as a soft whisper breezed through his lips, "Dad?" That word felt odd tumbling from his lips directed at a man he had never seen before.

The man shaking on the bed suddenly snapped his head to the left, making the teen jump a bit before relaxing some what. The man's blue eyes almost wild looking as they searched the boy's face with unnerving intensity, his right arm would shake violently every few seconds as his trembling fingers moved all over the place just to keep busy.

Nothing was said as the teen moved closer, his eyes growing wide with an emotion close to pity but more to the side of overwhelming hurt.

"Dad?" He called again as the man's trembling head turned away to look out the window.

"I have no son." The voice was deep, almost firm as it fell from his lips.

Naruto's eyes swelled with a new flood of tears as his fingers trembled, "My name is Naruto. They told me you are my father...Minato Namikaze." His voice only trembled slightly as he continued to step closer.

"I wouldn't get to close boy, he is going through withdrawal and...they can be quite violent during these steps sometimes." The voice of who Naruto assumed to be a doctor called from the doorway as he stepped in crossing his arms over his chest.

"They?!" Naruto growled as his now narrowed eyes glared at the cocky man, "My father has a name...use it." Though he didn't know his father, and only just heard of his existence Naruto's heart instantly went out to the trembling man who didn't even acknowledge him and anyone who would dare use harmful words toward such an innocent man would now have to face his son Naruto no longer Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze."

The man nodded knowingly as he bowed his head and tightened the muscles in his arms, "Sorry."

Naruto added an extra glare for good measure before softening his features and turning back to the other man. This time when he turned back the man was staring back, eyes staring with mild curiosity as his eye twitched once followed by a mild shaking of his right arm. Slowly the mans legs straightened out until his feet were touching the cold white tiles. He rose, eyes never peeling from the boys face, and let his trembling arms rest at his sides as he stood limply in his spot.

The adults at the door tensed as they leaned forward, preparing for anything that may result from the altercation. Naruto's eyes were glued to the lost look in the other mans eyes as he took a small step forward, his heart racing at an impossible speed, making him almost dizzy as he continued to move forward before stopping three feet from his father.

Staring at the other man caused shivers to roll along the teens back as he recognized the features they shared between them. Naruto's brain was still in over whelming shock as he tried to analyze what was going on, the fact that he had no parents and the people he thought were his parents are just heartless bastards, none of those thoughts settled well with the blonde; in fact as he stood there unblinking in his bright eyed stare toward his father he felt the pits of his stomach churn with qeeziness.

"Naruto..." the man's voice was soft, with a hint of curiosity in its questioning tone as his left eye twitched triggering his arm to spazzism, not as violently as before. A gentle nervous smile etched the boy's face as he nodded. The mans eyes moved from the teen standing before him to the other adults at the door, suddenly all emotions on his face dropped.

His mouth fell open as he mouthed unsaid words of gibberish before Jiraiya finally spoke up, "Hello Minato...its been a long time."

No one could see any emotions flicker across the older blonde man's face, but Naruto could feel the sudden tension in the others body that lingered so close to his and without warning he surged forward just as his father lunged. Naruto wrapped his arms around his father and held tightly as the man thrashed against him, "You bastards!" he bellowed as Naruto pushed forward with all his might, the man was strong no doubt and Naruto even as an experienced boxer/ football player was having difficulties holding him back.

As the doctor came over and aided Naruto in securing the man to the bed Tsunade's cool voice breezed in, "Minato, you have no right to be mad at us. We did what was right by our family...what was right by God. You shouldn't have," She was cut off as Naruto suddenly appeared before her and had his arm pressed into her chest and slammed her against the door. His body was shaking as enraged eyes boared into hers.

"How dare you." He felt a strong hand pull at his shoulder, he quickly snapped around and slammed his fist into Jiraiya's cheek and watched the man fall back and crash into a wall. He snapped back around to his "mother" and proceeded.

"What was best? You think that was what was best? **HOW**?! To leave a man cold, stripped, and alone is what is best? Is it what _God_ would want? How could a kind and caring God tell you to turn away from someone you love just because they lost their way? You stupid bitch." Tears were streaming down his face as his body shook with a soft sob that he refused to let get the best of him. He released the woman and stepped back. Thoughts were racing through his mind as he looked back and forth at the couple.

They were his whole life not longer then twenty minutes ago, everything good and solid, all the love and care he had ever known but it all fell apart so quickly. He felt as if he would pass out from the shock of it all, he was just lucky no guards or extra staff was called in yet as he stepped backward to his still roaring father whom was securely strapped to the bed as his body convulsed.

"Who is my father to you really then? Am I even of your blood? Oh, all the stars in heaven I pray right now that your filthy blood isn't flowing through my veins." Naruto snarled as he finally came to a stop and glared.

" Minato was our son...we adopted him when he was fifteen after his own parents died." Jiraiya spoke for them as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

A choked laugh wheezed through the teens lips as his eyes rolled and his arms shot over his head then plopped back down to his sides, "Of course, so legally my father is my brother isn't that funny. Brother-daddy" Suddenly the man on the bed went so silent all attention was turned to him.

His face had taken on a whole new expression, as if he was a whole different person; a soft unbelieving look took his eyes as he stared at the teen, "Naruto?" His lip quivered as his eyes swelled with tears, "Naruto you are alive?" He moved to sit up but was snapped back into the bed by the bonds that held his wrists and ankles, "Naruto! My son you are alive but how?"

Naruto stood there staring in utter disbelief, "They lied to you to."

"Yes Naruto...we told your father that you had also died...so he wouldn't, " Jiraiya started.

"So he wouldn't want? Recover?! Wouldn't come back and take me from you?! If he knew I was alive then he could have had some inspiration to get better, something to tell him there was hope beyond drugs BUT YOU TOOK ME AWAY AS WELL?!" Naruto was turned around again trembling not with anger or rage, that had long since dead, but with overwhelming hurt and disbelief.

"No Naruto, it wasn't like that it was so he wouldn't try and kidnap you and make your life horrible, we saved you."

"How do you know that is what would have happened? You fools think you saved me, you've killed me." As the last words wrapped around the couples minds Naruto straightened himself and stared with an emotionally voided face as his arm wiped away the tears that still decorated his cheeks. Once clean he stared at his parents with a stern seriousness that forced them to raise a brow.

"I want you gone. Leave us now. I'm eighteen...I don't have to live with you anymore. I'll start a new life with my father, I'll do something you've been too weak to do. I will help him no matter the cost. If you don't want me to have the things you bought me thats fine." He turned without letting them respond and walked to his restrained father.

He smiled softly as he stared at the still shocked man. Slowly he lowered himself to sit next to his father. Hesitating a bit Naruto slowly leaned forward, bringing his arms up from his sides and rested his cheek on his father's shoulder facing the man's neck as he wrapped his arms around the trembling body. His father couldn't reassure him by returning the hug, his bonds made a dry smacking sound as he tried to rip his arms free to wrap around his son but nothing happened.

A sob rocked his body as his head tilted, his cheek landed on the side of his son's head and gently he rubbed it up and down as he continued to whisper his sons name.

The doctor stood at the end of the bed and glanced from the two on the bed back to the dumbfounded parents. No one knew what to say or do as they all stared with dumb expressions at one other, the two on the bed trying desperately to give the other the affection they so longed for.

Once the adult trio were in the hall way the doctor crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground by their feet as he began, "Your _son_ is 18 years old...and he has the power to say who does or doesn't visit his father seeing how he is the only blood relative. And seeing how he has, for lack of a better word at the moment, cast you aside he _can_ take full legal guardianship of his father so long as he can prove himself stable and reliable enough. He has to get a stable job, a home, and other such necessity."

He paused letting his eyes connect with each one of the growling parents, "And I will see to it that this boy can do whatever it takes to have his father back." With that the doctor turned on his heel and breezed back into the room, softly shutting the door in the faces of the enraged parents.

--/--/--

TOLD JA! Angsty Thats how I like my stories. It will have happy/cute chapters mixed in as well so its not like its gonna be an angst-fest.

Thanks for reading! Hope you did enjoy! I would love to hear back from you

Later


End file.
